The Gang Goes To Disney
by tracey.costelle
Summary: The sequel to my other story Traitor!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the sequel to my story Traitor?!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Stosh and Amanda Morgan.**

Chapter 1

Finn's POV

Wayne has called a Keeper meeting today. Amanda and I thought this would be a good time to tell them about our proposal. I still can't believe she said yes.

We were the second couple at Magic Kingdom. Philby and Willa were the first ones there with little Liv. Wayne wasn't even there yet. Though he is probably going to be the last one here. Next came Jess and Stosh. What kind of a name is Stosh anyway? Well at least he's nice and treats Jess really well. He is way better than her ex. He broke up with her because she wouldn't put out then he tried to make her, but that was when Amanda and I walked in. I was about ready to hurt him. Amanda looked like she would kill him when she saw what he did to her sister. So I did the most reasonable thing I kicked him out. But Jess seems to really like him and is happy. Amanda has approved of him. I think it's because he makes her sister happy. Next it's Wayne. Shortly after Wayne is Maybeck and Charlene who got engaged a few months ago.

There was a chorus of hello's and hi's among the group.

"Alright everyone you are probably wondering why we invited you together again since it's been awhile," Wayne started.

"Yeah why did you…Wait did you say we?" Willa replied, and it looks like she wasn't the only one who heard the we.

"We will get back to the we later. The reason you all are here is because we believe the OTs are back and not alone," Wayne said looking like he was trying to figure why someone outside Disney would join the OTs. He probably was.

"Why would anyone outside Disney join them?" Charlene asked.

"Well the lady joining the OTs is named Catherine, she is the head of an organization called the Circle of Cavan. And what she's after is coming to Disney World their plane just landed a bit ago actually," Wayne replied, "so who's ready for a wedding?"

"Liz?" I hear Charlene mumble as a group walked by.

"Liz?!" Charlene called to the group and a girl in the group turned around.

"Whose wedding?" I ask.

"Cammie Morgan's and Zachary Goode's."

**A/N: Sorry it has been a while but I didn't think it would take this long to get back in the groove of school and I didn't have access like I do now to the internet over the summer.**

**But read and review. Tell me what you think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls or Kingdom Keepers.**

Chapter 2

**(At the airport)**

Cammie's POV

I can't believe Zach got our wedding to be at Disney World. And we are getting there a week before the wedding so we can actually visit Disney World.

"This is so cool!" Bex exclaimed.

"I know right," Macey said.

"I'm going to geek out seeing the characters," Amanda said.

"I can't believe I'm going back home," Liz admitted.

"WHAT?!" Macey, Bex, Amanda, and I said at the same time.

"What? I grew up in Orlando. I thought you all knew that?" Liz replied looking confused.

"You all ready the plane is getting ready to board?" Zach said.

"Yeah!" all five of us yelled at the same time. The guys just started laughing. But who cares? I'M GETTING MARRIED IN DISNEY WORLD!

**(after the plane ride)**

Liz's POV

We headed to Magic Kingdom partially because that's the park that Cammie and Zach are getting married in and partially that's the one the guys really wanted to go to. I didn't mind though Magic Kingdom was my favorite park. We were walking by Splash Mountain when I think I hear my name, but I ignore it and keep walking.

"Liz?!" I hear except louder this time. I turn around and see someone I haven't seen 7th grade.

Charlene Turner.

Cammie's POV

Zach and I went separate ways than the rest of the group. We didn't mind though cause Zach and I wanted to see where the wedding was going to take place and the others wanted to walk around and ride the rides.

The place looks so amazing. I still can't believe I'm getting married here. When we left we just started walking around not really paying attention to where we were or where we were going. Just having fun and joking around taking pictures with some of the characters.

"Come on Zach!" I basically yell while runnin toward Princess Fairytale Hall.

"I'm coming. Just slow down a bit." Zach yelled from a few inches back.

"But Zach," I say turning around to see him, "it's Anna and Elsa. I've been dying to meet them."

It's true ever since I found out I was coming here that's all I've wanted to do.

Bex's POV

Why did Liz stop? And who is calling her name? I turn around and see Liz and this other girl just standing there staring at each other. The other girl looked like the stereotypical cheerleader popular person. How does she know Liz?

I walk up to Liz, "Liz who is she?"

"It's Charlene. She was my best friend growing up until I came to Gallagher."

I was shocked. I mean I knew Liz had friends before Gallagher, but a girl like Charlene looks like the type that would pick on Liz.

Zach's POV

I swear my Gallagher Girl is such a little girl. We were next in line to meet Anna and Elsa and she was bouncing up and down she was so excited. I'll admit I was excited to meet them too, even though I wouldn't admit it to the group. Finally we were up.

"Hi! I'm Anna."

"And I'm Elsa."

"Oh my gosh. Hi I'm so excited I'm finally meeting you," Cammie said while giving Anna a hug and then Elsa.

While Cammie was hugging Elsa, Anna's face lit up.

"Oh my! Elsa look at her hand," Anna said, I knew then Anna had seen the engagement ring.

"Oh my Congratulations," Anna squealed giving Cammie another hug. I was standing over to the side. Elsa looked my way, "You must be the lucky man."

"Yes. I am a very lucky man," next thing I know Anna is hugging me.

"I hope you all haven't just met," Elsa said.

"No, we have been together for about 5 years now," Cammie replied, still as much of a little kid as she was in line.

"Well then congratulations," Elsa said smiling.

"Do you want a picture?" he photographer asked.

We all nodded and the photographer took a picture. Then we left Princess Fairytale Hall and it was my turn to be a little kid and go "Off to Pirates!" I hear Gallagher Girl laugh and then grab my hand.

**Read, Review let me know what you think. How do you think the Gallagher group will react to Charlene and how do you think the keepers will react to Liz?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay two chapters in one day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Keepers or Gallagher Girls.**

Chapter 3

Charlene's POV

I'm just standing there not believing it. There is my best friend from 7th grade. I feel a hand on my shoulder and Willa saying "Charlie? Are you ok? Who is she?"

"I'm fine. That's Liz, she was my best friend growing up. We were so close and inseparable. Every other day we would be at the others house. We lived on the same street. And then 7th grade started and she wasn't there," I felt my eyes tearing up at the memory, "And so I went to her house and her parents said she was going to a school in Roseville, Virginia. And I haven't seen her since."

Liz started walking toward walking toward us with 3 other girls and 3 boys following behind her. When she got closer I could see tears in her eyes. Finally when she made it over to us, we like tackled each other in a hug. I hear a faint "who's that?" from both groups.

Zach's POV

I don't know what came over me. I guess what they say is true Disney brings out the kid in you. Pirates of the Caribbean is one of the rides I really wanted to ride. I like the movies.

"Yes we are finally on the ride," I exclaimed.

"Even though the wait time said 30 minutes it didn't feel that long," Cammie said.

We were riding along when suddenly Cammie looked around tapped me on my shoulder and signaled me to look around.

"Yeah it is really awesome," I say excitedly.

She sighs, "Yes Zach it is awesome, but it's also really empty."

"Yeah so."

"So the line was packed."

All of a sudden the ride stops and the lights go out. Then I feel me losing consciousness and Cammie not beside me.

"Gallagher Girl?" I whisper then go out.

Jess's POV

While Charlene and Liz, I guess that's her name, hugged the rest of us started coming together and introducing ourselves.

"Hi. I'm Finn Whitman and this is my beautiful fiancé Amanda Lockheart," he introduces. Wait fiancé?!

"I'm Terry Maybeck, call me Maybeck. And my lovely fiancé over there hugging is Charlene Turner."

"I'm Willa Angelo Philby," she then points to Philby, "this is my husband Dell Philby, you can call him Philby. And this is our daughter Liv." There were a lot of awe's from the other group when she introduced Liv.

"Hi I'm Jess Lockheart and this is my boyfriend Stosh," then I saw a look on the 4 other girls faces, the hugging had stopped.

"Hey Stosh are you a marshmallow?" the girls ask in unison.

"Finally someone else gets it," Amanda exclaims.

"Are you kidding we love Veronica Mars," the one with short black hair says. She looks familiar, but I don't know why.

"She's bloody awesome!" the girl with darker skin exclaims. So she's British cool. Apparently Philby noticed too because I hear a whispered, "Finally another Brit."

The girl noticed too because I see her look down slightly and barely shak her head back and forth.

"Well our turn," the guy next to her says, "I'm Grant Newman and this is my British bombshell, Bex Baxter," Bex shakes her head at the nickname.

"Hey everyone I'm Macey McHenry," she said looking at the guy next to her. "And I'm Preston Winters," he says. That's why I recognize them they are politician's kids.

Next was a guy who looked kind of nerdy. "Hi I'm Jonas and this is my girlfriend Liz." Liz did this small wave thing.

"Hi. The name's Amanda Morgan," she said.

"There are 2 more people in our group but they are looking at where they are getting married. Cameron Morgan, but you can call her Cammie…" Amanda started, but was cut off by a guy running toward us yelling "Cammie's gone!"

Amanda went pale.

"WHAT?!" they all screamed.

"I can't believe it I'm a top spy and I got knocked out on Pirates of the Caribbean."

Wait did he say spy? Wait Pirates of the Caribbean? Now it was time for the keepers to pale.

"Zach!" I heard Bex yell and Macey slapped him in the back of the head.

"Pirates of the Caribbean? Knocked out? Did the lights go out and ride stop?" Finn asks, the guy nods. Uh-Oh!

"Oh no," Amanda says.

"What's going on?" Liz asks while Macey is trying to calm Amanda down.

**End of the chapter. What did you guys think? Who took Cammie? How are they going to get her back?**

**Read and review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls or Kingdom Keepers.**

Chapter 4

Finn's POV

"What's going on?" Liz asks.

That's when another body walks up and says, "I can explain that," while looking at Wayne.

"What's going on?" Liz asks again.

"Well first meet the mother of the bride, Mrs. Morgan," Wayne says. The woman nods for him to continue.

"All of you need to meet at the front gates of Magic Kingdom tonight after closing so we can explain and discuss further. For now get going and get some sleep. Mrs. Morgan will get you when it's time and I will cross the rest over," Wayne finishes.

Great. Just when I thought things were done greeny decides to take action again. So I guess we'll have to go get some sleep.

Macey's POV

We finally calmed Amanda down enough to get her to our hotel. We are staying at Art of Animation hotel which is really cool, but apparently something big is about to go down. We finally get to the hotel room us girls are staying in and the first thing Liz does…gets out her laptop. Probably to research that group. After a couple minutes I hear "Got it" come from Liz.

"Yes! Finally," Zach practically yelled.

"They are a group called the Kingdom Keepers. They were originally supposed to be Disney Host Interactive or DHI, which meant they were going to be Holographic guides for guests at Disney. But there are crazy stories about how they crossover when they go to sleep. They turn into their DHIs and fight a group called the Overtakers," Liz is explaining.

"What's an Overtaker?" Grant asks.

"It says that they are a group of Disney Villains trying to take over the park," Liz says.

"So do you think an Overtaker took Cammie?" I ask.

"I think that's what Finn and his group think," Jonas answered.

"Well I guess we'll find out tonight," Bex said angry and yet excited about sneaking into Magic Kingdom after hours.

Cammie's POV

The last thing I remember is riding Pirates of the Caribbean with Zach. Then nothing. Complete darkness. I woke up in a… cell, maybe? And it still looks like the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. All of a sudden I heard some footsteps, one man and two women's.

"So you've found where those brats are staying?" one woman asked.

"Yes they are staying at the Art of Animation," the guy replied. He sounded about my age the woman who spoke was harder to place.

Then I heard the door open and I see the guy first carrying a drink. He was average height, about my age, short dirty blonde hair and a muscular build. Next was a girl with a kid in her arms. What the hell?! The girl was average height and weight with dark skin and hair. The guy shoved the girl and kid in the cell with me and slammed the cell door shut. Next walked in a lady with green skin, horns, and a staff; she looked like Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty. And now that I think about it the girl looks like the description I read about a group called the Kingdom Keepers. Willa I think.

"Hey greeny," the girl said a bit sarcastically she would get along with Bex. And the nex person who walked in surprised me.

"Hello, Cammie dear. Long time no see. How is Zach?" Catherine says. I hear Willa gasp. Ok now she would get along with Liz.

Willa's POV

Oh my gosh so that's Cammie, the one Zach was screaming about losing. Cammie was seething. So was I. I can't believe he would do that. That traitor! He put the cup down and told Cammie to drink. Then they all left.

"Hi I'm Liv," she said walking over to Cammie.

"Hi Liv I'm Cammie," she replies while giving Liv a high five.

"Hi I'm Willa," I introduce myself.

"So Willa how did you get caught and stuck in here with me?" Cammie asks.

"Looking for you actually," she looked confused, "let me explain."

**Flashback**

_We met up with the other group shortly after the park closed. Bex looked like she couldn't wait to sneak in. When we walked up from the other side of the entrance that look faltered a bit, but not much. When they came in we saw Wayne and 2 men and 2 women._

"_Wayne?" Finn ask, "Whose that with you?" _

"_Hi group I'm Abby Cameron, Cammie's aunt."_

"_I'm Edward Townsend, I'm Zach's dad."_

"_I'm Rachel Morgan, Cammie's mom."_

"_And I'm Joe Solomon, Cammie's stepdad."_

"_So what's the plan?" Jess asks._

"_We will split into groups. Will you five be helping?" Finn asks the adults._

"_No, we are going to follow another, more dangerous lead," Abby replies._

_There is a look of confusion from the Kingdom Keepers, a look of surprise and fury from the others, Grant looks like he's about to punch a wall whereas Zach actually does punch a wall._

"_Okay. So groups Maybeck, Charlene, and Amanda Morgan will be one. Macey, Preston, and Jess will be another. Zach, Philby, Bex and Liz the third. Then Willa, Stosh, and Liv. And last Amanda Lockheart, Jonas, Grant, and me. Everyone got it?" Finn finishes._

"_Alright we need to check all 5 lands. Who wants to go where?" Bex asks._

"_We can take Adventureland," Stosh said, "I mean she was taken in Pirates so we will check there."_

"_Ok. We can take Fantasyland," Liz said._

"_That leaves Frontierland, Tomorrowland, and Liberty Square," Philby points out._

"_We'll take Tomorrowland," Jess says._

"_I guess we'll take Frontierland," Charlene._

"_That means we get Liberty Square," Grant._

"_Alright let's go," Zach said with a determined look._

_At Frontierland_

"_Alright, so we should go to Pirates first because that's where Zach saw her last," Stosh said. Which made sense, since that was where Cammie was last seen and the OTs have used Pirates as a hiding spot before._

"_Let's split up you and Liv start at the beginning and I'll go backwards and we'll meet in the middle," Stosh proposed. But before I could protest he was gone which seemed a bit sketchy. Shortly after me and Liv went into the beginning the lights went out and I knew. It was a trap._

**End Flashback**

"And that's how we got here with you," I finished. Cammie's expression was hard to read.

Cammie's POV

Oh my gosh. I can't believe Stosh would betray them like that. Especially with a name like Stosh. The only Stosh I know is from Veronica Mars. I knew I should probably say something so I say said what I was planning.

"We are going to break out…tonight." Willa looked shocked. Liv looked tired, poor kid. And I did something stupid. I drank the drink Stosh left.

**So end of chapter 4. What do you think is wrong with Cammie's drink or do you think it's just a normal drink? Let me know what you think by reviewing and/or follow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter, but that is where I wanted to stop this one. And Amanda Lockheart from here on out with this story will be called Mandy so as not to confuse her and Amanda Morgan.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Keepers or Gallagher Girls**

Catherine's POV

"Will this plan work?" I asked a little impatiently.

"Has she drank the stuff in the cup?" Maleficent asked.

I can't believe I'm working with Disney Villains such as Maleficent, the Evil Queen, Cruella De Vil, and Hades.

"She just drank it," Stosh said. He's done his part well. Infiltrating the Kingdom Keepers and earning their trust. It took forever to figure out a connection between the Kingdom Keepers and the brats from Gallagher. So when we finally found out that Liz and Charlene were inseparable growing up it was to perfect. Cause we could capture Cammie while also being able to get the two groups together and alerted. Getting the Kingdom Keepers involved was the only way to get the villains on board.

"Perfect," the Evil Queen says with a sly smile, "then it will work."

"What's the plan again?" Stosh asked. He may be good, but his memory is a different thing entirely.

Finn's POV

We met back up at Art of Animation in the room where the girls from Gallagher were staying.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Philby yelled at Stosh. I couldn't really blame him. Stosh had shown up way later than the rest of us and without Willa or Liv.

"O.K. calm down, Philby," Mandy said, "That's no way to get information."

"She's right, Philby," Jess said calmly. Uh-oh the way she is walking toward him isn't good. "This is. Stosh," she said calmly, then, "Where the hell are Willa and Liv?!" she got in his face. I haven't seen Philby mad before and it was pretty scary, but Jess just put him to shame. I'll admit I was pretty heated too, but it was nothing compared to them two. And seeing Stosh cower from Jess's anger was kind of funny.

"Alright. Everyone just shut up and calm down and he will explain," Liz said, "Go ahead Stosh."

"Well we were walking and we went to Pirates first. We made into where you see Davy Jones in the mist thing and… instead of seeing Jones's face we saw Hades… It was an ambush… Hades had audio-animatronic pirates with him… and, um, well we were fighting them and I got knocked out… And, um, I don't know. I guess they took them when I was out," Stosh finished.

Bex's POV

After Stosh finished his story everyone broke into groups trying to calm people down. Macey, Zach and I were huddled in a corner.

"I don't believe his story," I whispered to them, "I mean if he was telling the truth and as close as the others he wouldn't seem so calm. He would be freaking out more. I mean look at Liz she just met Willa and she's freaking out a bit."

"I don't believe him either. There were too many holes and not enough detail," Zach said.

"And did you hear all those ands, ums, and pauses. I believe that Hades was there, because he is an OverTaker, but I don't think Stosh was with Willa and Liv the whole time. I think he split away from them and is in on the taking of Willa and Liv," Macey says, then pauses for a deep breath, "and Cammie's," she finishes softly. I see Zach get more and more heated.

"Zach?!" I whisper yelled.

"WHAT?!" he snaps.

"Calm the bloody hell down!" I say.

"If he has Cammie… If there is even any speculation that he knows where she is or had anything to do with the taking of her, I will kill him," he says worryingly calm. "Now step aside," he growls.

Oh this is not going to be good.

**That's it. Hoped you liked it. Review, follow or favorite if you really liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while but I had a lot of school work to do and on weekends I was spending as much time with my grandma as possible. And last week I was at the hospital with my family and grandma and then at a funeral home and funeral for my grandma. But here's Chapter 6 I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Gallagher Girls or Kingdom Keepers.**

Chapter 6

Third Person POV

"So what exactly does that potion Cammie drank do?" Catherine asked.

The Evil Queen replies, "Well Cameron will act normally until we need her. When we need her all we have to do…"

Willa's POV

I don't think this is going to work.

"This only works in movies. Doesn't it?" I asked a bit skeptical.

"We'll see," oh that's reassuring, "Stosh was a good guy when you first met him, right? So, some part of him should be good. And who can't resist helping cute little Liv?"

"Stosh? Stosh!" Cammie yells.

Shortly, we hear him come, "What? What's wrong with Liv? Is she O.K.?"

Good he is buying into it.

"I don't feel good Uncle Stosh," Liv says putting on her cute puppy dog sick face.

"Alright. What's wrong? What doesn't feel good?" Stosh.

"It's my tummy."

"O.K. I'll be back with something to calm it." And he left.

Oh my gosh could this plan really work.

"See told you. It's going great. Great job Liv with Uncle Stosh."

"Thank you," Liv said and gave Cammie a high five.

"Keep it up. Here he comes," I say.

Liv pretends sick again and Cammie gets in position.

"Alright Liv, I'm coming in and I have some medicine for you. O.K.?"

Liv nodded. Stosh came in and Cammie laid a perfect blow knocking him out.

We ran Cammie in the lead trying to get out.

"Alright hold on," Cammie says stopping, "Do you know where we are?"

"No… Wait yeah," I said looking around, "We are underneath Pirates of the Caribbean. Follow me."

We started running again, but Liv couldn't keep up so Cammie put Liv on her back. We were almost there, but something didn't feel right.

"We are almost out I can hear the music," I said.

"Isn't it odd that we haven't ran into any opposition, yet?" Cammie asked bringing up a good point.

"Yeah, but I'm not that worried about it. I'm more focused on getting out of here."

We made it outside and literally ran into Flynn Rider, Rapunzel, Anna and Elsa.

"Whoa, slow down there," Flynn Rider said.

"Are you all ok?" Rapunzel asked.

"Cammie?!" Anna kind of squealed.

"Where's Zach?" Elsa asked.

"And who's that on your back and next to you?" Anna.

"Oh this is Liv and her mother Willa," Cammie said.

I was in too much shock. I was actually standing in front of Disney royalty, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Anna and Elsa.

**(Back at Art of Animation)**

Finn's POV

We broke into groups to calm people down. Stosh was sitting with Jess. I don't trust him.

"Have you noticed he's acting weirder?" Charlene asked.

"Huh? Who?" Mayback asked confused.

"Stosh" Charlene.

Charlene, Maybeck and I were standing in a somewhat circle talking. Amanda Morgan was trying to calm down Philby. Grant, Liz, Jonas and Mandy were talking.

"Yeah. I don't trust his story," I admitted.

"Me either. Do you think he's gone green eye?" Maybeck asked.

I see Zach over in the corner seething about something and Macey and Bex holding him back.

"I gotta go," Stosh says and leaves. Which was probably a good thing because I think that's who Zach was going to go after.

"Well that was weird," Mandy stated.

"Yeah. What happened Jess?" Liz asked.

"He's tired of everyone, including me, thinking he's betrayed us." Jess reveals and her sister goes and sits next to her.

"Well you have to admit his story is kind of flawed," Jonas says. He has a point.

We talked for about another hour and the adults showed up.

"So what happened?" Abby asked.

We told her everything that happened.

"So, Stosh is a trader?" Mrs. Morgan asked.

"We believe so," Preston said. I had almost forgotten that he was here.

At about that time Cammie walked in with Liv on her back and Willa, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Anna and Elsa in tow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls or Kingdom Keepers.**

Chapter 7

**(At the lower part of the Pirates of the Caribbean)**

Stosh's POV

Awe man my head is killing me. OH NO! Where are they? Oh crap. I'm in so much trouble. I was rudely awakened from my panic attack.

"What HAPPENED?!" I hear Catherine yell, "WHERE ARE THEY?!"

OH SHIT.

"Well see what had happened was Liv was sick. And she used Uncle Stosh on me so I couldn't refuse helping her. And I didn't see Cammie and she knocked me out," I mumbled the last part.

"You insulant little fool," Ursula said while Cruella said, "You idiot!"

Maleficent and the Evil Queen both finally decided to grace us with their presence. Wait, what? They were both smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" Catherine asked.

"This is good that escaped. Now the plan is in motion," the Evil Queen replied.

"Cammie drank the potion so all is well. She will come to us when needed," Maleficent finished.

"Wait. What potion? What plan? The only plan I know was to capture the two that escaped to save me and my family. What is going on?" I asked utterly confused and scared. I have a feeling what has happened could get someone killed.

"Why the potion you gave her, Stosh. A potion that will make her what we want her to until we no longer need her service and kill her," Catherine answered.

OH NO! OH GOD! What have I done?!

**(Back at the Art of Animation)**

Jess's POV

Well there's a surprise. All of a sudden out of nowhere Cammie with Liv on her shoulders came bursting through the door followed by Willa, Flynn Rider, Rapunzel, Anna and Elsa.

"So what's up guys?" Cammie asked nonchalantly, taking Liv off of her shoulders and setting her down.

"Oh nothin' much," Joe replied as if this were an everyday occurrence back in Roseville.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Morgan asked, sounding a bit like Molly Weasley from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.

"Sorry, Mom, but I kinda got captured," and then under her breath said, "again."

"Did you see Stosh?" It took me a moment to realize who asked was me.

"I'm so sorry, Jess," Willa said coming over to comfort me.

"Stosh is a traitor. Willa told me what happened when she got caught. Stosh was also behind my capture," Cammie said.

"But why?" I ask, my voice cracking a bit.

"Awe, Jessie. I'm sorry," Mandy says sitting on the other side of me.

"There are many reasons for someone to betray their friends and the ones they love. We don't know why with Stosh, but I promise we will find out," Abby confidently said while crouching in front of me.

"Count me in," the girls from Gallagher said simultaneously.

There were nods all around from the Keepers.

"We're in," Finn said firmly.

"I'm in," Joe and Mrs. Morgan said at the same time.

"Well if everyone else is. I guess I am, too," Mr. Townsend said.

"We can help, too," Anna said, "The characters. We are more than happy to help.

"Alright," Rapunzel said giving Anna a high five.

So they were on board. Elsa and Flynn Rider seemed a little hesitant, but eventually conceded and agreed.

"Stosh wasn't the only one there," Willa said, "The Evil Queen, Cruella DeVil, Hades, Ursula, some lady named Catherine and Greeny."

"Greeny?" Bex asked.

"Maleficent," Cammie answered.

"Oh," Grant replied.

"And it was Catherine. The other lady Willa mentioned," Cammie said. Zach tensed. He had this murderous look on his face.

Cammie's POV

"Woah, Zach. Calm down. Look I'm fine," I said trying to get to Zach as fast as possible. I knew that look on his face.

"But what if you aren't. How do you know if you are fine?" Zach replied. His face changing to fear.

"Look, Zach. I'm fine. I'm still breathing, right?" I said trying to calm him.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD. I WAS SO WORRIED. I WAS SCARED OUT OF MY MIND," Zach yelled. Then he got softer, "I was so scared that Catherine found her chance and killed you. I can't lose you, Gallagher Girl. Not again," Zach said, sliding down the wall putting his face in his hands.

"Zach," I said crouching down to see his face, "Look at me," he wouldn't look. "Zach look at me," I made him look. "You will never, ever lose me. You hear me." And I kissed him.

"Aww," I heard around the room. All of them girls except for Grant. But we were like brother and sister so that was understandable.

"So glad to see you two together again," Elsa said.

"Yeah you two are cute together," Rapunzel said.

"Yeah they're adorable. But now time for the plan," Bex said.

Then I heard a faint "Cammie?" before my world went black. Again.

**Well that's it for this chapter. I hoped you liked it. Let me know what you think. Review, Favorite, Follow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! Two in one day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls or Kingdom Keepers.**

Chapter 8

Grant's POV

Oh man. This is not good. Cammie's out again.

"Willa," Joe said, "I need you to tell us exactly what happened."

Willa was freaking a little.

"Willa. Please tell Mr. Solomon what happened verbatim," Zach pleaded holding Cammie. Awe man he is really torn up.

Willa started talking about what happened. Everything from her capture in Pirates to Cammie knocking out Stosh. Way to go Camster. But what stuck out was when she said that Cammie drank the drink Stosh gave her. She's smarter than that.

"That's not even the weirdest part," Willa started, "the weirdest part was that there was no opposition except for Stosh. Why would they let us go?"

"Because they wanted you all to escape," Liz replied.

"It was what Cammie drank. Because of that drink they let you all go," Jonas finished.

That's when Cammie woke up.

"I need to go outside," Cammie stated.

"I'll go with you," Zach said.

"No. I need to go by myself. I'll be fine. When we get back we can watch Veronica Mars."

"Fine," Zach said in defeat. Then Cammie gave him a goodbye kiss and left.

"I'll go follow her," Maybeck offered.

"I'll go with you," Charlene added.

"Bu—" Maybeck started, but Charlene gave him a death glare, "O.K. let's go."

"Us Kingdom Keepers have a rule that no one should go off on their own. That's why they volunteered," Finn said.

Stosh's POV

Great. I really screwed up. Not just with the Overtakers, but with the Keepers and especially Jess. I hope she'll forgive me and understand. I had no choice my family was being threatened by Catherine. I was locked in a room by myself when Catherine walked in.

"Hey Stosh I have special guests all the way from Roseville. They are to be your new partners."

In through the door walked a boy about my age, blonde short ceaser like hair, well built and somewhat tall.

"Stosh meet Dillion."

"I thought you said partners? You know with an 's'," I said.

"I did, didn't I? Yes, well. She will be here shortly. But there is a third. Where is he? Josh?!"

Josh? Who's Josh? In walked a kid with brown hair, green eyes. He was a mix between a young George Clooney and Orlando Bloom.

"So are you boys ready to get revenge on one Cameron Morgan?" Catherine asked.

"Hell yeah!" Dillion said.

"I guess," Josh said a bit less enthusiastic about the whole thing than his partner.

Cammie's POV

I heard Catherine say "it's time Cammie" in my head. I don't know why I listened or I knew where I was going. She said I was going to meet Darth Maul as well as three others who are going to tell me the plan and take me where we are going. I walk until I'm outside Enchanted Tales with Belle when I see the group. But Darth Maul was looking past me. I turn around and see Maybeck and Charlene. Then I hear lightsabers ignite and behind me Darth Maul had his double sided red lightsaber drawn. I look back toward Maybeck and Charlene, and they are joined by Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Wow Jonas would be so jealous he's a huge Star Wars fan.

"You all get the three kids. We will handle Maul," Ahsoka said.

"Alright. But how?" Maybeck asked.

"Go around Fantasyland the other way to Enchanted Tales," Obi-Wan said.

"Alright. Go!" Anakin said. The three jedis rushed Maul. And Maybeck and Charlene ran around.

I don't think they knew I heard. So I went and joined the boys and finally saw who they were. Stosh didn't really surprise me. The other 2 however did. Josh and Dillion didn't seem as shocked.

"They are planning to sneak around. So let's meet them at Seven Drawfs Mine Train," I said. And we ran to the attraction to surprise our surprise attackers.

**So what did you all think? I have a question who is yall's perfect cast for Kingdom Keepers and Gallagher Girls? I'm just curious because I'm studying film making and want to work for Disney so I'm just curious. So review, follow, favorite. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Keeper or Gallagher Girls.**

Chapter 9

Finn's POV

While Charlene and Maybeck were following Cammie we got a surprising visitor. Padme Amidala showed up. Philby was in shock. He loves Star Wars. So was Jonas.

"Hello, I'm Senator Amidala. I've been sent here by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and was told to set up this holoprojector," she said.

And so she did and before us was the battle scene. It was so cool, like being in the movies. Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi was pushing back Darth Maul.

"This is so cool," Jonas said. "Wait. What's that in the background?"

**(Seven Drawf's Mine Train)**

Maybeck's POV

Charlene looked so good. She was doing hand to hand combat with Cammie. I recognized some moves from Kickin' It. She didn't know I knew she watched and practiced it.

I was doing awesome. I nearly finished Dillion when Josh joined in. He had been standing by. I wonder where Stosh is. He might be in some serious trouble for Cammie, Willa and Liv escaping. I landed the final blow to Dillion and he went down hard. Then I heard a sickening snap and see Charlene lying on the ground with her arm in a weird angle.

OH GOD! I did the only right thing in my mind. Protect Charlene. So I ran to where she was but hit a wall that flipped me. Then I realized I didn't hit a wall, I got clotheslined by Josh.

I hit the ground. Hard. I was about to pass out because I landed on my back. But that wasn't the only thing the made me lose consciousness.

"Nice work, babe," Josh said. Then Cammie kisses him. Yeah, I know. Like the way she should kiss Zach.

**(Back in the room)**

Zach's POV

"Wait. What's that?" Jonas asked, pointing to something in the background. I saw what he was talking about.

"It's Maybeck and Charlene fighting Cammie and… No way is that?" Macey started.

"It can't be," Bex said in disbelief.

"It's Dillion and Josh," I said through gritted teeth. I was beyond mad.

"But how did they get here?" Grant asked, "Aren't they the two that went to Roseville High?"

"You mean the boy she met in her first CovOp assignment I assigned and his friend?" Joe asked.

"I believe it is," Mrs. Morgan said.

"What's going on in the background thought? Can we get a close up on them?" Willa asked, noticing something we didn't. Dillion falling and Josh joining the fight. Coward not fighting the whole time.

"Yes. Hold on," Padme said. "Hey, Obi-Wan," she said through a communicator.

"Yes, Senator. What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Can you get the holoprojector focused on the kids?"

"Yes, hold on. One second," there was a pause, and the projection was the other group fighting. "Did it change?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Padme said.

The projection changed just in time to see Cammie break Charlene's arm. Charlene shrieked and Maybeck took off toward her. Huh reminds me of Cammie and me. But just as Maybeck was about to reach Charlene, Josh clotheslined him and Maybeck flipped in the air landing on his back. Hard.

"Nice job, babe," Josh said.

BABE?! SERIOUSLY?!

Then she kissed him! On the lips! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!

I was seething. I'm going to kill that kid. And that must've shown on my face because I felt Townsend and Joe trying to hold me down and Abby crouching in front of me.

I heard Bex yell, "Turn that off. Now!" And they must've been scared of her because the projection turned off immediately.

"Zach calm down," Abby said. And I was trying.

"Edward, how about we take him outside. Let him cool off," Joe said.

"Alright," Mr. Townsend replied. And we all walked outside.

**So what did you all think? And there is some news coming in the next chapter what do yall think it is? Review, Follow, Favorite.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Keepers or Gallagher Girls.**

Chapter 10

Charlene's POV

I woke up not really sure what was going on. When I sit up I hear a male voice say, "She's waking up." And three people surround me.

"Where—Where am I? Where's Maybeck?" I was panicking.

"Hey, hey calm down," Ahsoka told me.

I try, but then I feel a pain in my right arm. OH MY GOD! What happened to my arm? Then it hits me. Cammie did it. Cammie betrayed us.

"Where's Maybeck?" I ask again.

"He's right over there. He's fine, Anakin is trying to help him," Ahsoka told me.

I look over to my left and there is Maybeck lying on his back.

"Let me wrap your arm," Obi-Wan said. I let him and then walked over and sat next to Maybeck holding his hand.

"We should be able to move him now," Anakin said. "Where are we headed?"

"Art of Animation."

Joe's POV

I knew Zach was about to murder somebody when he saw Cammie kissing Josh. So I told Edward to help me hold him down so he didn't do anything stupid. Then we took him outside so he could cool off. The first thing he did when we got outside he threw a fit.

"I can't believe she would do this to me. And with _him_ and this close to the wedding. And what about the baby?" he rambled.

Wait. THE BABY?!

The news caused Townsend to choke on his drink. It was kinda funny.

"Zach?" I said eerily calm, "WHAT BABY?!"

I couldn't help it. I lost it. He got my god-daughter, my best friend's daughter pregnant.

"Oh shit," he said under his breath.

"Yeah oh shit," I said.

"Um…Well…" Zach started.

"ZACHARY!" I yelled. I had completely lost my temper.

"Cammie's pregnant," he blurted.

"When did this happen?" Townsend asked, after he finally stopped coughing.

"About a month ago," Zach said. And he turned and sat on the curb with his face in his hands.

"Townsend, stay here with him. I need to tell the group this so that no harm comes to the baby," I said.

"Right," Townsend said.

**(Back in the room)**

Bex's POV

Shortly after the three guys left, Ahsoka, Anakin carrying Maybeck, Obi-Wan and Charlene showed up. Anakin sat Maybeck on the bed and Philby rewrapped Charlene's arm. After Philby did that Charlene sat on the bed with Maybeck and Liz went and tried comforting Charlene. So the rest of us strategized what to do next and how to face the others based on what we saw tonight.

"We know where there headquarters are, right?" Anakin asked. We nodded. "Then I say since we know where they are and the fighting style we attack go on the offensive."

As soon as he said that Solomon walked in looking pale.

"Joe, honey, what it is it?" Mrs. Morgan asked.

"We have more news that will affect our strategy decision," Joe said.

"Joe?" Abby asked.

"Oh my gosh," Willa whispered.

"What is it, Willa?" Amanda Morgan asked.

"My dad had the same expression when he found out about Liv."

Mrs. Morgan and Abby both nearly fainted. Preston did faint. Grant looked dazed and Jonas looked shocked. I had just taken a drink, but spat it out when I realized what Willa was saying and Macey chocked on her soda.

"Cammie's pregnant?" Liz asked.

Joe nodded, still stunned.

I'm gonna kill Zach, then Josh, then Zach again. No wonder Zach didn't want Cammie alone.

Amanda Lockheart's POV

Shortly after the news of Cammie settled down we all went to sleep. The adults went to their own room, but the rest of us chilled and to sleep in the Gallagher room. Maybeck and Charlene took one bed and Willa, Philby and Liv took the other. Jess took the couch. Maybeck still hasn't woken up. All of us were worried, but Charlene's the worst. I mean that's her fiancé.

My head's lying on Finn's arm. I'm so happy he finally proposed. I can only imagine what Zach and Charlene's feeling. I can't believe Cammie's pregnant.

"Charlene! Where's Charlene?!" Well Maybeck's awake. I'm the only one who noticed besides obviously Charlene.

"Shh. Shh. Maybeck, honey, please be quiet. Everyone's asleep," Chralene said trying to comfort him.

"Charlene?"

"Yeah, sweetie, I'm right here."

"Hey beautiful," typical Maybeck. And he kisses her. A cute peck nothing long. They are so cute together.

"Oh my god! If you two don't shut the bloody hell up I will kill you in your sleep," Bex threatened. I heard Grant laugh. I wasn't the only one who got woken up. I had to laugh. So Bex isn't a morning person.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Finn asks groggily.

"Nothing just go back to sleep." He nodded and went back to sleep.

God I love this group!

**So that's it what did you guys think? Did you guys guess the surprise? Review. Follow. Favorite. Please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I probably won't update again until next week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls or Kingdom Keepers.**

Chapter 11

Cammie's POV

We had done as Catherine has told us. We injured 1 and knocked out another. We made sure one them saw Josh and I kiss so they can tell the other group. That was the plan hurt Zach emotionally. We ran before the jedi could get us. While we were walking back me and Josh were walking together and Dillion behind us.

"So that was a success," I said.

"Yeah," Josh agreed, "So…"

I didn't hear him finish. Dillion knocked me out.

**(4 hours later)**

When I woke up I didn't remember anything since Bex said, "But now time for the plan." I woke up outside…Princess Fairytale Hall? How did I get here?

"What happened?" I mumbled.

"I don't know I just found you sleeping out here," said Princess Aurora.

I jumped.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you. Do you need help?"

"No, it's fine. I just didn't realize anyone was here. And no I'm just going to go back to Art of Animation."

"Well, alright," she said a little hesitantly, "Let me know if you need anything." And she left.

I hurried back to the hotel.

Charlene's POV

We woke up to a knock on the door. Zach, being the closest one, answered it.

"Hey, I'm so sorry about last night," it was Cammie, "Zach?"

Zach had a steely glare on his face.

"What Cammie?" Zach responded coldly. I guess he didn't cool off last night. Zach was walking into the room, Cammie followed.

"Zach, what's wrong? What did I do that was so wrong?" Uh-oh wrong thing to ask. Zach stopped dead in his tracks and whirled around on her.

"Seriously? Are you SERIOUSLY ASKING ME THAT?! HOW COULD YOU, CAMMIE? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT THIS CLOSE TO THE WEDDING AND A KID ON THE WAY! IS THE KID EVEN MINE?!" Zach was furious and hurt. I couldn't blame him. That's when the parents ran in, but Cammie and Zach didn't see them.

"What are you talking about? OF COURSE THE KIDS YOURS! HOW COULD YOU EVEN ASK THAT?! WHAT DID I DO?!" Cammie was in tears.

Zach got in her face, "YOU KISSING JOSH!"

That's when Abby stepped between them everyone else was in too much shock.

"What is going on? What happened?"

"Why don't ask your niece. It's her fault," Zach said.

"Oh quit acting like a 2 year old. I DIDN'T KISS JOSH! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT! I WOULD NOT AND HAVE NOT CHEATED ON YOU ZACH!"

"I CAN THINK THAT BECAUSE I SAW IT HAPPEN!"

"What?" Cammie whispered.

"We have you on tape kissing Josh last night," Abby said.

"What?" Cammie was in shock, "I don't remember anything from last night."

"That's convenient," Zach mumbled.

"She isn't lying," Bex said, so certain.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because I know Cammie," she replied.

"Show the recording," Zach said.

"Zach?" Macey sighed.

"SHOW THE RECORDING!" Zach yelled.

"NO!" Macey countered, not backing down.

"Fine," and Zach stormed out.

"Just show me the recording, please," Cammie said.

Cammie sat down with her mom to watch the recording.

And we showed the recording. We got to the point where she broke my arm.

"I'm so sorry, Charlene," Cammie apologized.

"It's fine," I replied honestly.

"Here's the part Zach was talking about," Liz said.

_"Great job, babe," Josh said._

_ And Cammie kissed him._

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe I did that," Cammie said and ran after Zach.

Cammie's POV

I can't believe I did that to Zach. I found him right outside.

"Look, Zach I'm sorry. But I was serious when I said I don't remember last night."

"I know," Zach said.

"Zach, I'm—Wait you know?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry for freaking out up there. But I just so mad. I knew you would knowingly do that to me," Zach said, "This is all my fault."

"What's your fault?" I asked really confused.

"All of it. If I hadn't met you my mother would have never come after you. And most recently if I didn't blow off what you said in Pirates none of this would have happened."

"Zach, you listen to me. You listening?" he nodded. "Good. None of this you fault. Catherine would have come after me anyway. And I wouldn't have you if you never met me. And you are the best. None of this is your fault, Balckthorne boy. You hear me?"

"Of course it's my fault—"

"It's not. This is Catherine, and the OTs, and Stosh, Dillion, and Josh's fault. O.K.?"

I kissed him because that normally cheered him up. While kissing him I felt something like a spell breaking and he deepened the kiss.

I guess we were down there for a while because I heard, "Jezz, guys. Save it for the honeymoon. Yeah they're fine and making out outside. Bye Abby."

"Hey Macey," I said casually.

"How's it going?" was the response.

"Never better," Zach replied.

**So what did you think? Review. Favorite. Follow. I'd really appreciate the feedback. **


	12. Soccer game

**A/N: This is just kind of a filler chapter until Zach's POV. I have one review from "guest" and on follow from "XxX-Aqua" so thank you glad you are liking the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls or Kingdom Keepers.**

Chapter 12

Cammie's POV

We headed back upstairs. We got to the room and got told that all the guys head to Zach's room to get ready and play video games. Me and Macey went into our room and saw the girls were ready.

"Hey kiddo," my mom said when we walked in, "Get ready and relax." To the rest of the room, "Free day today. Do whatever. We are going to the parks." And her and Abby left.

"So what are we going to do today?" Macey asked.

"I heard there is a soccer game at Wide World of Sports. I don't know what time though," Bex said.

"I do," Willa said

"You do?" Bex asked.

"Yeah. Philby is on one of the teams playing."

Jess went over to Liv, "Do you want to go watch your dad make a fool of himself?"

"Yeah!" Liv said excitedly. Everyone laughed.

"Well we're in," Jess said picking up Liv.

At about that time my phone buzzed.

**Zach: We are going to see a soccer game. Do you all want to come?**

**Me: We might.**

"Hey. The guys want to know if we want to go to the soccer game," I told the room.

**Zach: Okay. We'll be over in a sec.**

About that time there was a knock on the door. I opened it.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Daddy!" Liv yelled and jumped. Philby had to hurry up and drop his duffle bag to catch her.

"That's right injure your dad before he can injure himself on the field," Maybeck joked getting a laugh out of everyone.

"Philby, who do you play today?" I asked.

"The Sith," Philby replied. That's a weird name, but we are at Disney World.

"Is everyone ready?" Mandy asked.

There was a chorus of yeahs.

"Sure," Jess said a little sad.

"Jess, what's wrong?" Liz asked.

"Stosh is on the other team," Jess said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," Philby said.

**(At Wide World of Sports soccer field)**

Philby's POV

Oh this is great. My friends have not seen me play in a while.

"Alright guys, I will see you after I'm done playing," I said a little nervous.

"Good luck, daddy," Liv said giving me a hug.

"Awe," I heard behind me. It was my team captain, Ryan.

"Hi Ryan," Liv said waving to him.

"Hi Liv," Ryan said. He was a good guy I know he was just joking with the mimicking awe.

There was a chorus of good lucks and laters.

Bex's POV

This is awesome. I finally get to see a live soccer game. I haven't seen one in ages. Even if it was just a local tournament.

"Hey Willa, what position does Philby play?" Grant asked.

"Right forward," Willa answered.

We had pretty good seats, mid field three rows up. I guess that's what happens when you know a player, especially one with a tie to Disney.

After about 30 minutes of them warming up, the National Anthem played.

"Alright folks, before opening line-ups, we have 4 special guests," the announcer started. "Let's give a big Disney welcome to Hope Solo, Megan Rapinoe, Alex Morgan, and Florida Gator great Abby Wombach from the U.S Women's National team." There were a lot of loud cheers.

Then the announcer said the opening line-up for both teams. And just like Jess said Stosh was on the other team.

**(After the game)**

Zach's POV

Philby's team, the Keepers, won 3 to 1. Philby scored a goal and got an assist. We were all waiting outside the locker room waiting for Philby. The wedding is in 2 days. Plus everything else that has been going on this week has been stressful. So it was good to get a break.

I knew the break was over when all of our phones buzzed with the same message from Wayne.

**Wayne: HURRY BACK TO WALT'S APARTMENT.**

When Philby got out of the locker room we all hurried over to Walt's apartment.

**So what did you all think? Review. Follow. Favorite. Let me know what you think of the story so far.**


	13. The meeting

**A/N: Sorry for taking forever to update. But here is the new chapter.**

Chapter 13

Wayne's POV

I was sitting in Walt's apartment waiting for the others. I just got word about the OTs and Catherine's latest plan from our spy. The first to show up were the adults, no surprise since they were in the parks already.

"So what's going on?" Rachel asked when she came in, followed by Joe, Abby, and Townsend.

"I don't know specifics yet, but…" I was interrupted by the door opening.

"What's going on?" Finn asked, followed by the others.

"Like I was just telling them, I don't know specifics yet, but I got word from our spy that he knows what the Overtakers and Catherine are planning next. We will know more when he gets here," I finished.

"O.K. So Philiby?" Abby asked staring at the red head, "Why are you sweating so bad?"

"Oh I just got done at the soccer field."

"How did you all do?" I asked forgetting about the game.

"We won 3-1."

"It was a great match," Willa said.

Jess's POV

After talking about the soccer game for about 10 minutes, the door opened and in walked…Stosh?! What's he doing here?

"What are you doing here?" Amanda Morgan asked.

"This is our spy," Wayne said calmly.

"What? We thought you were a traitor," Cammie said.

"Good then I'm doing a good job," Stosh replied.

After a few minutes of interrogating from the sisters, I spoke up.

"So you're not a traitor?" I think Stosh just realized that I thought he betrayed us. He looked so ashamed of himself.

"No. I am not a traitor. I'm so sorry Jess," he said softly coming over and giving me a hug. I had tears of relief coming down my cheeks. I was just so glad I hadn't picked another bad one.

"If he's not a traitor then how did the OTs know our plans?" Zach asked skeptical.

Cammie's POV

Zach had a point. How did they know? That's when Stosh looked at me. When he said my name all eyes were on me with jaws dropped. Wait, what? Why was my name what he said?

"What now?" my sister asked as confused as me.

"You know that drink I gave you when you, Will, and Liv were captured?" Stosh asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well it was a mind control potion."

"WHAT?!" the whole room yelled.

"But it can be easily broken," Stosh said hurriedly.

"How?" Zach and both Amandas asked.

"The way every spell or potion is broken in fairytales," he replied.

"True love's kiss," all the keepers replied, kind of soft.

"Me and Cammie already kissed," Zach said.

"That's why Catherine couldn't contact you."

Everyone gave him a quizzical look.

Liz's POV

I get it. Stosh got questioning looks from everyone except me.

"That's why you don't remember anything and why you left abruptly the other day," I said. Now I got the looks.

"The potion you drank it gave Catherine the power to control you when she wanted or needed and you would forget everything when she was done. And you would return to normal as to try and fool us into believing you were against us. That's why you don't remember anything from the fight," I concluded.

There was a chorus of "ohs".

"Wait aren't we missing someone," Jess said.

"Oh yeah. Where's Preston?" Macey asked.

All of a sudden Stosh's head is down.

"Stosh?" Jess asked worriedly.

"He volunteered," he said.

"Volunteered?" Macey asked with a scary tone and look on her face. Uh-oh. "FOR WHAT?!" Bex and Cammie were up immediately. UH-OH. We have seen her like this and hoped we wouldn't have to again.

"Our side of the plan. He's the bait," Wayne said. Wrong thing to say.

"Bait? Where is he?" Macey asked now worried, but still mad.

"Catherine has him." Stosh said looking down.

"WHAT?!" Macey, Cammie, Bex, Amanda, Zach, Grant, Jonas and I all yelled.

"Do you know what she did to me?" Cammie asked in total disbelief in what she just heard.

"He would never volunteer for that when he knows what happened to Cammie," Macey screamed and slid to the floor in tears. Grant and Bex slid down as well to comfort her.

"Alright everyone calm down. Let's let Stosh explain," Abby said then nodded in his direction as if telling him to go ahead.

"O.K. So their plan is…"

**Welp. That's it hope you enjoyed. Sorry this one is short but the next one will be longer.**


	14. The fight

Chapter 14

**(Later that night)**

Macey's POV

Oh I was still livid. I don't believe Preston would do that. I hope this plan works. The characters know and are willing to help. Stosh and Cammie were supposed to go ahead seeing as Catherine thinks they are still with her. The attack was supposed to happen in Magic Kingdom. Peter Pan is supposed to signal when he sees any of the enemy. But if we don't get there in time they are supposed to tell Catherine that we had Cammie tied to a chair because of her acting weird.

"This had better work," Zach said.

"It will," Jess responded.

"It better," Bex replied.

We heard the rooster call from Peter and took off running towards Princess Fairytale Hall. We got there in time to see Josh running toward Cammie and Stosh screaming, "It's a trap! Run! Turn back! It's a trap!"

I knew it. Preston better be okay.

And I ran harder and faster.

Bex's POV

I saw Macey take off. Oh shit. I have to catch her. So I took off. I grabbed her around the waist and stopped her next to where Cammie and Stosh were standing.

Cammie turned around, "Macey, think."

"They have Preston."

"I know. But bloody hell that was stupid," I said talking about her running off.

"They are prepared. They knew you were a spy," Josh said to Stosh.

Next thing you know Dillon walks out followed by Captain Hook; Hades; and a big kid, I think his name was Greg Louwski.

Maybeck's POV

"So Cammie. How's you dad? Where is he?" Dillion asked mockingly.

"Not cool, bro," Grant yelled.

Why would he ask that the way he did? Wasn't Joe her dad? Apparently it was an insult because next thing I know Cammie and Zach started toward Dillon. UH-OH. Cammie had tears in her eyes.

"Why did he ask that?" Charlene asked Liz.

"Cammie's dad didn't come back after a mission. We believe Catherine is why. She used to be the same way when someone talked like that about her sister Amanda, who we thought died in a car crash when actually she was working with Catherine," Liz answered, "It's a soft spot for Cammie she's been through a lot."

"Thought's awful," Charlene said.

"Yup."

I looked up in time to see Dillion drop. Good. He deserved what he got.

As soon as he dropped a fight broke out. I was attempting to keep Charlene back because of her broken leg. Even though she keeps fighting me I keep hold of her. Pirate reinforcements came out.

"Terry! Let me go!" she yelled at me. 'Terry' is never good.

"Charlie," I say trying to calm her down, "You have a bad leg. I can't let you go out there and get more hurt."

Then I saw it. Liz went down. Hard. Charlie started struggling more. Liz wasn't moving.

"Liz!" Charlene yelled trying to break free and run to her best friend. I saw tears forming. I just turned her away from the fight, sat her down and then went to get Liz. I got to her in time to see Willa fall and Charlie try to get up. SHIT!

"Charlie! No!" too late she fell back down.

I ran over with Liz in my arms and put Liz next to Charlie. Turned and saw Jonas on the ground moving but needing help. I run over and put Willa on my shoulder like a fireman then went over and got Jonas. He had a gash in his leg. I put his arm over my shoulder and let him put his weight on me and set them next to Liz and Charlie.

Charlene's POV

Terry set Jonas and Willa next to me and Liz. Neither Liz or Willa were moving and Jonas had a huge gash in his leg.

"What's wrong with Liz?" Jonas asked hurrying limply towards us.

"Just hang on buddy," Maybeck then yelled, "Rapunzel! Flynn! Anna! Elsa!"

I hope they hear him.

A couple minutes later I hear footsteps and turn and see Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel, and Flynn.

"Oh no," Anna says, while Flynn went to help to others. Elsa follows.

"Everyone back up!" Elsa ordered.

The Keepers and Gallagher gang back up and Elsa hurriedly put an ice wall up and everyone regrouped by us.

"What happened?" Amanda Morgan asked.

"What happened to my wife?!" Philby asked.

"Philby, calm down," Finn said hurrying over to him.

"I don't know. I just know Willa and Liz aren't moving and Jonas has a huge gash on his leg. I'm happy Liv isn't here to see this," I said.

"I can fix the leg," Rapunzel says and wraps Jonas's leg in her hair and sang the song.

"Woah," Jonas said when she unwrapped the hair.

Shortly Willa and Liz woke up. Oh thank god.

"Oh Macey," Catherine called in a sing-song voice, "We have something that belongs to you."

"Mace? Macey are you there?" Preston asked, scared.

"Preston?" Macey whispered while running toward the ice wall.

Macey's POV

Preston is on the other side of the ice wall.

"Take down the wall," I said.

They were hesitant.

"Now!" I yelled.

Elsa started taking down the wall. There was Preston and Catherine and the rest of the OTs.

"Oh no," Grant said next to me. Being taller he could see over before I could, "Guys. Come here. Now."

Uh-oh

"Grant? What is it?" I asked while the others ran up.

"Oh no," Zach said.

Bex and Zach grabbed and held on to me. What the hell? Oh this is not good.

"What…" I started, but was cut off by the wall being gone and the scene in front of me.

"Macey…" Amanda Lockheart started.

"Preston?" I ask in disbelief. In front of me stood Preston with Catherine pressing a gun to his head.

"Well, well Macey. The Morgan sisters and Abby have nine lives. Let's see how many Mr. Winters here has, shall we?" Catherine said.

NO! I got to break free, but then Grant grabs me as well, trying to keep me back.

"NO! PRESTON!" I yell and see Preston mouth 'I love you' and the gun shot, "NO!"

I drop. My world just came crashing down. Then it goes black.

**(5 minutes later)**

I woke up and a full-fledged fight had broken out. I see both Amandas and Cammie fighting Hades. Philby, Willa and Jess fighting Captain Hook. Stosh, Finn and Josh fighting a big kid, Greg I think. Maybeck keeping hold of Charlene. Jonas and Liz fighting pirates. Bex fighting Dillon. Zach, Grant and Preston fighting Catherine. Where's Maleficent and the Evil Qu… Wait, Preston? Soon Zach, Grant and Preston have Catherine on the ground unconscious. The others take off. I run and give Preston a hug, then smack him really hard.

"OW! What was that for?" he asked. Everyone laughed.

"For scaring me. How are you alive? Not that I'm not happy about it, but I saw you take a bullet to the head," I exclaimed relieved, but confused.

"Should we tell her?" Bex asked smiling, so was everyone else.

"What's going on?" I asked irritated.

"I was never in danger," Preston said.

"I'd like to beg to differ because a gun to the head equals danger."

"He's a DHI," Stosh said.

"He was safe the whole time," Finn said.

"Well he was in slight danger because if he wasn't able to all clear the bullet would have killed him," Maybeck said. That earned him a slap from the girls.

"The bullet went straight through. No harm," Grant said.

I started crying.

"Hey, Mace. Please don't cry," Preston whispered pulling me into a hug.

**Welp. That's it. Hoped you like it. Next chapter is the last and the wedding so any ideas on anything let me know. And the "chapter" after the wedding is going to be a preview of the next installment.**


	15. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls or Kingdom Keepers.**

Chapter 15

**(The wedding)**

Cammie's POV

Today is the big day. Several names were added to the guest list after this week's events. Macey, Liz, and Bex were making sure everything was ready. Mom, Aunt Abby and Amanda were helping me get ready.

"You nervous, squirt," Aunt Abby asked.

"Honestly, no," I said and it was true, "I mean after everything we've been through. I'm not nervous, I'm ready."

"Well, you look good, kiddo. I really like the dress," Mom said.

The dress was white, strapless, with a sweet heart neckline and hugged my body until my waist where it flowed out.

"Thank you," I said.

The door opened, "Are you ready?" Joe asked.

I nodded. O.K. now I was nervous.

Zach's POV

"Are you nervous?" Townsend asked.

"Yeah," I said truthfully, "I mean after everything that has happened something is bound to go wrong."

"I was nervous too," Joe said, "I guess that's what happens when you marry a Morgan."

The door opened "Nice suit Goode," Bex said.

I was wearing a 3 piece suit (tie, vest, and jacket).

"You ready?" Macey asked.

I nodded.

The place looked great and just how Cammie wanted it: simple.

I took my place up front.

Cammie's POV

Joe was going to walk me down the aisle and "give me away." Townsend was going walk my mom to her seat. Amanda was going to take Aunt Abby, then go to the front. Bex was with Grant, followed by Liz joined by Jonas, and then Macey with Preston.

Now it was my turn. The music playing was the Christmas Cannon by Trans-Siberian Orchestra. Zach looked in that suit.

When we got to the front Joe put my hand in Zach's and sat next to mom.

"Family friends we gather here today to unite this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If understood correctly you've written your own vows," the pastor said. We nodded.

"Cammie, my Gallagher girl. I knew when I saw you I was going to marry you. You are just the most perfect girl in the world. When we went to Gallagher it was the best because that's when I first truly met you. I knew you were the one. My Gallagher girl," Zach said, I really hope this waterproof mascara works. That's when he smirked. And I chuckled.

"Zachary Goode, you are the one I met on an elevator and offered me peanut M&Ms. You are the one I shared secret passages with. You helped me find truth. I hated that you beat me on an assignment. And that smirk," that got a laugh, "But the more I found out, the more I grew to like you and eventually love you. I can't say how I found out some of the stuff because my mother and old head mistress is sitting there. I love you, Blackthorne boy," I finished.

"Do you Zachary Goode take Cameron Morgan as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And Cameron Morgan do you take Zachary Goode as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"If there is any person who has an objection to this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace," the pastor said. No one did. Thank god.

"Then by the power invested in me I know pronounce you man and wife. Zach you may now kiss the bride."

And he did. There were cheers everywhere.

**(at the reception)**

"Alright ladies and gentleman now time for the speeches," the DJ said. Amanda stood up.

"Hi everyone. For those who don't know my name is Amanda Morgan, sister of the bride and maid of honor. There is so much I could talk about with me and Cammie, but our mom is sitting just over there. But we had so much fun when we were younger. And I've known Zach for a while. The way he looks at you when you aren't looking that's how I knew it was true. But she is my sister so treat her good, Goode. Congratulations," Amanda finished and sat down next to me. I gave her a big hug. The Grant stood up. Oh this should be good.

"Hey everybody. I'm Grant Newman and friend of the bride and groom and best man. I have known Zach forever and Cammie half that. When Zach first saw Cammie at The Mall in Washington D.C., I knew he was hooked and I was going to see a lot of more Cammie. And when we got to Gallagher some of the stuff we did to find out about the girls I will share when Joe, Abby, and Mrs. Morgan aren't so close to me," that got a laugh, "but I have seen these two together and it's the epitome of love, with its ups and downs, but true. Congrats you two," Grant finished and sat back down next to Zach. I thought it was going to be worse. There were cheers after both speeches.

Zach's POV

"Alright everyone, it is time for the newlyweds to have their first their dance," the DJ said.

I stood up and offered my hand to Cammie, "Ready Gallagher girl?" I asked smirking, she rolled her eyes and took my hand.

I really hope the DJ listened to me. Then I heard Beauty and the Beast by Angela Lansbury. Cammie's favorite Disney song from her favorite Disney movie.

She smiled.

"Zach?" she asked.

"Hm," I replied, beginning to dance with Cammie the way we were taught at Gallagher. Our left hands together and her right hand on my shoulder and my right hand on the small of her back.

"Did you have anything to do with the song choice?"

"Mmmaaayyybbee," I replied dragging it out.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

The song ended.

And a few more songs came on, some Disney some not. I got to dance with some of the Disney Princesses and Cammie got to dance with some of the Disney Princes. There were some line dance songs played then Jump On It came on and me and the boys, including the keepers, stood in a line and did the dance. Shortly after we started the girls joined in.

"Alright folks this is the 2nd to last song. And this is the father/daughter mother/son dance," the DJ said.

"Cammie will you dance with me?" said a voice that I was not expecting, I was expecting Joe but Townsend had asked, "You are my daughter now, too."

"Of course," was her response.

The song started playing when they reached the dance. I saw Cammie's face light up again. The song was Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman.

"Zach? Do you want to dance with me?" Mrs. Morgan asked, I saw Joe with Amanda, "I mean I know I'm not your mother…"

"I would love, too," I said cutting her off, "I mean you were more of a mom than the one I had."

And we danced. Then the song ended.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen last song of the evening," the DJ said, "This one is for the parents."

And Shout! started playing.

Cammie came up to me.

"So where are we going on our honeymoon?" she asked.

"Since our week here was ruined…I got us an extra 2 weeks," her face had a huge smile on it. God I will never get tired of that smile.

**That was the end. If you haven't heard any of the songs mentioned I suggest you listen to them on youtube because they are pretty good. I put Shout! in there because my uncle always dances to that song. Like I said before I will post the next and probably last installment of these stories as the next "chapter".**


	16. What Happened? new story

**A/N: This is new installment I'm thinking of calling it What Happened? And there are going to be new faces helping the Gallagher gang and the Keepers.**

**(At Gallagher Academy)**

Maddie's POV

Mrs. Goode brought her son, Matthew, to CovOps class today. She was teaching us about brush passes today when her phone rang.

"Hello this is Cammie."

Pause.

"Wait what happened?" This doesn't sound good.

Pause. Then Mrs. Goode hits the ground.

"Mommy?" Matthew asked.

"Someone go get Abby or Headmistress Morgan which ever you can find first," I said while moving toward the front.

I picked up the phone while keeping my eye on both Mrs. Goode and Matthew.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, who's this?"

"I'm Maddie, one of Mrs. Goode's students. Who is this?"

"I'm Jonas. What happened to Cammie?"

"She fainted when you said something."

Abby's POV

Me and Rachel were talking and telling stories when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Rachel said, while trying not to laugh.

Natalie walked in.

"Yes Natalie, what is it?" Rachel asked.

"It's Mrs. Goode both of you need to come quick."

Oh no this is not good. We took off toward Sub-level one.

"What happened?" I asked when I entered. Rachel picked up Matthew.

"We don't know Mrs. Goode answered the phone and shortly after she fainted," Maddie said, who was a little Bex.

"Hand me the phone," I told her and she did. "Hello," I said putting the phone to my ear.

"Abby?"

"Jonas what did you tell Cammie?"

"Liz is missing."

"Who all knows?"

"The keepers because I was curious if she was with any of them. She wasn't but they are willing to help find her."

"O.K. Jonas I will call you back when we get the rest of the group together and explain everything then."

"Okay bye." And he hung up.

Cammie was coming around.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Rachel we have a problem," her and Cammie gave me the same questioning look.

"Liz is missing." There were gasps around the room, "Class dismissed."

I guess my voice was convincing because there was no hesitation.

**That is part of chapter 1. When I actually start writing and posting the chapter you will found out why the Keepers are involved. What are some of your guesses for the new faces? Hint: it is another fandom.**


End file.
